HATE
|-|HATE= |-|Frisk= |-|Chara= |-|Bete Noire= |-|Wizard of Bravery= HATE is a negative soul power enhancer referred to by Betty as an Evil Dark Substance. Not much is known about it, but it proves to be even more dangerous than FEAR and DETERMINATION. So far the only ones that have been infected by this substance are Frisk, Chara, Bete Noire and Akumu. HATE is the main antagonist of Season 1 and Season 2 also this was announced by Camila in one of her Tumblr posts. Known Abilities of HATE |-|HATE Abilities= * Control Power : Hate can control the body and emotions of the host, it may influence decisions and can eventually take control of the whole body. * Power Enhancer : It can increase the host's original power by 10 times. * Regeneration : If the host is damaged and HP starts to decrease, HATE can immediately refill it to Max. Also, if the arm, leg, body, head, etc. of the body is damaged or destroyed, HATE can immediately restore it, as if it never took damage to begin with. * Teleportation : HATE can give the Host the power to teleport. For example, during Betty's fight with Undyne the Undying in the episode, "Love" HATE gave Betty this power, and Betty teleported to Undyne the Undying and attacked her. * HATE Weapons : The host can use HATE in any way they want as a shield, weapons, auxiliary forces, capture power, or they can use HATE to attack their opponent etc. For example, in the *Determination episode, Chara used HATE to capture Frisk. * Corruption of the Host : If the host uses more HATE or continues to stay in HATE mode, it becomes more difficult to remove or control the HATE. This causes HATE to corrupt the host. What Camila Cuevas said about HATE * It is a HUMAN trait * A human can't be born with a black soul. * HATE can be generated but it can't be destroyed. In extreme cases, it can be changed/transformed. * When Frisk caused an unexpected RESET in "Megalomaniac", the hate generated looked for another host. Since Frisk wasn't there, the only other HUMAN available in the world was Chara. * Chara was never evil, but since Megalomaniac their eyes slowly started to get surrounded by a black aura, representing how they slowly get blinded by HATE. * HATE can grow within a human soul, until it takes over the entire body. This numbs the host's emotions and influences their decisions. * HATE increases the soul power greatly, even up to 10 times their original power. * The more HATE the human uses as an enhancer for their abilities, the hardest it becomes to take back control of their body. * Only love can extract HATE from a soul. * Monster souls are made of love, kindness and compassion. No one knows what would happen if HATE corrupts a monster All information about HATE History of HATE Before Season 1 HATE The first vessel for the hate was Frisk, as they were consumed by it. During Frisk's genocidal route, it overcame them but eventually was left and took over Chara during Frisk's reset in "Megalomaniac," only worsening by every moment that passes. Season 1 HATE on "Your Best Friend"]] Chara's Power Enhancer and Host at the same time ever since the Megalomaniac episode, HATE has been with Chara and has been transforming them to become evil and giving them more power. HATE destroys Chara's feelings and emotions, so that Chara can dare to kill even the most person who loves Chara with ruthless. Like Asriel (Season 1 Flowey). Chara and HATE gathered a lot of power and destroyed everything that came in front of them. In the "Continue" episode, HATE was about to complete the intent, when the ERASE button was created when it had reached such a power, but when Asriel objected, HATE directed Chara to kill Asriel. Whenever Asriel tried to tell Chara a old moments and trying tell something, but HATE destroyed Chara's feelings more and encouraged them to kill more. Asriel managed to get HATE out of Chara, but Chara died because they lost Determination and HATE. Season 2 HATE When the barrier broke, all the magic was free. HATE escaped from Mount Ebott, but was seized by AMD units grabbed HATE in a vial , and their leader, Miss Grey, was hiding for research on what HATE was. In the "Dust" episode, HATE Vial was taken over by Betty, but HATE was still looking for a host, but the HATE could not do anything because HATE was stuck in the vial. in "Love" episode.]] But everything changed in the "Love" episode, during Undyne the Undying vs. Betty battle, Betty was killed by Undyne the Undying. Kumu ate the HATE Vial as the only remedy to save Betty. HATE immediately founds the new host, using the "Regeneration" ability to bring back the destroyed parts of Betty, then HATE started controlling Betty's body and fighting Undyne. HATE was seriously damages Undyne in the battle, while HATE is about to attack Undyne one more time, Betty takes control of her own body from HATE and flees from battle. Although Betty tries to reject HATE like Frisk, HATE seems to be stubborn not to leave Betty this time trying to force control of the body. Betty said to Kumu that "Akumu this... this darkness. This Horrible Substance... We underestimated so much... I hardly feel like myself anymore", which means that HATE is very advanced in Betty and shows that HATE is closer to take over Betty's full body. Love Part 1 Deleted Scenes of HATE Camila's deleted scenes of the episode LOVE Part 2, which were only shown on one of her twitch live streams, but there are only a few known pictures remaining, the stream was removed from twitch. HATE and Betty seem to be talking here. Deleted_Scene_HATE_0.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE_2.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_6.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_3.jpeg Deleted_Scene_HATE_4.png Deleted_Scene_HATE_5.png Trivia of HATE * In the current situation, HATE seems to have begun to take full control of Bete Noire's body. * For HATE to take full control of their current host, the host must give the permission to it. But Chara didn't give the permission the HATE to do so and HATE took all the control of Chara's body with force. The risks are too high for Betty to have the same fate. * HATE is more powerful than FEAR and DETERMINATION. * For an unknown reason, Chara's "FILE 0" Ability only works when HATE is powering Chara's DETERMINATION. * Camila said there was a way to destroy HATE. Camila Post * HATE is not a soul trait; it's a power enhancer and a human trait. * When HATE and DETERMINATION come together, an Ability named "FILE 0" becomes active. At the same time, HATE increases the user's Determination power by 10 times. This event only happened in Chara. * There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Betty are talking about HATE. Tumblr Post * HATE's intentions are bad enough to scare Betty Camila Post * If a monster gets HATE, the controlling is faster than the humans and they eye color become black. Camila Post * In the episode "Love Part 1" when Betty received HATE, HATE began to control Betty, but HATE couldn't control Kumu for unknown reasons which it should be able to, since Betty and Kumu own the same soul. Camila Post * Camila confirms this HATE, is same as Season 1 HATE. * HATE's Regeneration ability is enough to create a new psychical soul for alive soul. ** This is happened to Sans on Love. * When The Barrier is broken by Chara and Asriel, HATE is captured by AMD this is happened 37 days ago while time is 10:41. This is appeared on Love. Navigation HATE ru:Ненависть Category:Main Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Traits